Thicker Than Blood
by NothingNooneZero
Summary: She only ever wanted help; to make things that little bit better.


Thicker Then Blood: A Naruto Fanfiction

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Misashi Kishimoto's 'Naruto'. If I did, Shisui would have lived.

She knew her goal, right from the start; had a plan and everything but, as so often occurs, her plans had now changed, albeit only slightly. Gosaikyu had been born to a relatively young couple in their late twenties: out of wedlock, and against the wishes of her father's clan. Her mother had raised her for a brief amount time before succumbing to an adverse side-effect of having fallen pregnant and given birth; her father was around long enough to train her in the ways of the Ninja before he passed on, leaving the young girl alone in the Hidden Leaf Village. She was eternally grateful to the two and honoured their memories once a year, visiting their unmarked graves located in a small, quaint plot of land on the outskirts of the Village.

She had been the tender age of five at the time but had a vast understanding of the world around her. Her mother had taught her to enjoy the simple things in life; to be warm, considerate and to look on the bright-side. ' _Where there is darkness, there is light; no matter how far you stray, there will always be a glimmer of hope that will guide you from the dark._ ' The simple lesson had ensured that she remained strong, that she remained fighting and that she never gave up hope, no matter how bleak her future may have looked. Her father, a trained and relatively powerful Shinobi, had taught her how to defend herself; taught her how to control her Chakra, how to fight and most importantly, how to survive. Looking back upon her father's lessons, it almost seemed as if he knew he would not be on the Earth for much longer; like he knew that he would die. ' _Constant vigilance: Everyone and everything is threat to you until you have power over them. Knowledge is power and you best remember that Gosaikyu. Oh, and little one? Know that I am always there._ '

She let out a laugh, shaking her head at how her parents contradicted each other yet somehow complimented each other to the point of flawed perfection. Enough of this, she thought, I've got work to do.

"Good morning Go-san. That new delivery fellow hasn't shown up yet. If you want to give the shop another clean, feel free to." The older woman said, ushering the girl into the shop. "You will be fine by yourself for today?"

"Of course, Baa-sama. You need not worry about me. That delivery man, on the other hand," she said, "he may not return to work after his visit here."

"Sure, sure: I'm trusting you today, Go-san, though I'm certain you can handle it." Kairi told the girl. There had been a handful of moments where the older woman doubted her decision but her husband eventually talked her into letting the seven year old take the reins while the two visited their eldest son who was staying in a nearby village for three days. Mind you, her grandson would be over seeing the child but the girl was practically a small adult with the way she spoke, interacted and handled herself.

"I've done this before, Baa-sama. Besides, you got more business during that week. People come back because I'm just so adorable!"

Kairi couldn't argue with that. Even though the girl spoke like an adult, she was a sweet young child with an aura of warmth and innocence that she seemed to project, luring people back into her presence with a sweet smile and childish charm.

"I'll see you in three days then, alright?"

"Yes Ma'am!"

''

The door to the store opened and she watched as a small boy with blonde hair and whiskers upon his cheek entered. There was no doubt in her mind that this was the Jinchiruki child; the holder of the nine-tailed fox demon. Yes, she knew all about him, and the other vessels that resided outside of Konohagakure. How, you wonder? Simple: she had bypassed the various security measures placed upon the Hokage Tower and had gained information by attending meetings that the Hokage held with the High Council of Konoha. It may seem like an unreachable goal to attain but Gosaikyu had an advantage. It was a wonderful advantage, passed down from each member of her father's nameless Clan: the ability to disperse one's Chakra into the surrounding area without having an adverse effect on the body, essentially making a person invisible and undetectable. The people of her father's Clan were able to, in a sense, absorb and breathe in the Charka through their skin, evenly taking in and releasing the life substance. Her father had set about in teaching her how to master the ability from the moment she could walk; not that walking had anything to do with it really. That, and she may or may not have knowledge of the future.

Gosaikyu had entered the world aware of what was going on around her, but even more than that, she knew exactly what would be happening at a later date. She knew of Naruto, Of the Hidden Lead, of the Uchiha, the Hokage, Sannin and so much more because she had memories of a life already lived. She wouldn't question it, no, she decided that there was a reason she was born into a world she had read about and she would do her best to change things.

With a start, Gosaikyu was brought out of her musings and she looked at Naruto. The poor boy looked absolutely terrified at the moment and had slammed the door shut with as much strength as his little body could muster, causing Gosaikyu to jump a little at the sound.

"Hi there, I'm Gosaikyu. You can call me Go. What's your name?" Naruto fidgeted under her gaze, looking at her with wide eyes. He hesitated. "I'll just call you Chibi-chan then. Why don't you come over here, ne?" She asked him.

"Wh-why are you talking to me?" The little boy asked, his soft voice quivering.

"Why not? So what's your name Chibi-chan?" She smiled at him, hoping to make him relax, if only a little. It seemed to work.

"N-Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

"How old are you?"

"F-f-five, 'ttebayo."

"Wow! I'm almost eight. Was that group of people chasing you Naruto-chan?" The little boy nodded and Gosaikyu shook her head. "Do you know why?" He shook his head this time, replying with a negative. "Well that just won't do. Come on Naruto-chan, you look like you could use some lunch. Have you eaten yet?"

"I-I haven't got any mo-m-money."

"Don't worry about that Naruto-chan, Baa-sama lets me eat while I'm working; I help bake in the mornings. Here, try this." She had led him to the kitchens and gestured to a table, plating up some savoury bread with toppings to give to the undernourished Jinchiruki. "Is it good?"

"Y-yes. It's yummy."

"I'm glad you like it." She heard the small chime of the door opening and quickly glanced towards the front of the store. "I'll be right back Naruto-chan. Enjoy the food."

She rushed out to attend to the customer. Upon returning, she found an empty plate, an empty chair and an empty kitchen. Naruto had gone. She shrugged. At least he has this little piece of kindness to remember, she thought.

''

Naruto had come back to the store as was predicted and the two children got to know one another. The little boy was a loner, well that wasn't the proper way to describe it; the boy was shunned by just about every person in the village, whether it be by ninja or civilians, both had the tendency to ostracise the child. Gosaikyu loathed the attitude of the villagers and had grown to dislike the Hokage for allowing such prejudice. What did the Hokage have to gain by allowing the boy to be shunned?

''

Two years had passed since she befriended the whiskered, little tyke and for the girl, things had changed drastically. She no longer worked at Kairi's bakery; she was fired from the store after the older woman found out that she had served the young Uzumaki. Needless to say she gave the woman a stern talking to, and after telling her what an awful demon she was, left the store with a last disgusted glance towards the woman she had known for the past two years. She gained her income now by offering her services as a ninja to assist in D, C and, every now and again, B-ranked missions without the Hokages' permission. She had made a title for herself by undercutting the prices charged by the official ninja of Konoha and was known as 'The Ninju', the Ninja Underground.

"Ninju-san what can I help you with?" The store owner asked. He was a man in his early thirties; a weapons specialist who catered to the needs of many prestigious ninja of the Hidden Leaf.

"I've got enough for that beautiful katana Ken-sama."

"There have been a few ninja interested in that particular piece Ninju-san."

"But you've saved it for your most awesome customer, didn't you?" Gosaikyu watched as Ken walked into the back of the store, returning with a long, black box.

"It will serve you well young one; it will look after you."

"As well as I look after it? You needn't worry Ken-sama. I will treat it as if it were my life."

"Then I will await to hear of your triumphs."

"Thank you Ken-sama. I will be by soon, more than likely. Save me some of those eight-point shuriken please."

''

The Hokage sat at his desk, staring at the person before him who was currently being held between two A.N.B.U guards.

"Do you know why you're here," he glanced at the name on the folder, "Gosaikyu-san?"

"No." She was not impressed. She'd run rings around the A.N.B.U before but she was caught completely off guard when they burst through the windows of her home. She knew there'd be no reimbursements for that.

"You have been illegally accepting ninja missions. Not only that, you've been working illegally as a ninja."

"No I haven't." She answered, her face a mask of complete confidence.

"Yes you have."

"No I have not. Hokage-san, I've been here for the better part of an hour and you've done nothing but repeat the same question again and again and again. The answer will always be the same. By now, I thought you would have established that fact."

"My ninja have informed me that you left the village and that you returned this morning. Upon investigating, it has been brought to my attention that you have returned after accepting a B-ranked mission for a family in the Eastern sector. What do you have to say about this?"

"I am but a civilian, Hokage-san. I have no training nor knowledge of the ways of the ninja. Your informants are mistaken."

"I have eye witness reports and a family that has submitted evidence. What do you say to this?"

"Where is this so called 'evidence', Hokage-san?"

Hiruzan Sarutobi began looking through the various files on his desk, shuffling paper here, there and everywhere before glancing up, looking at Gosaikyu who wore an innocent and inquisitive look upon her face. He was beginning to get frustrated now.

"Get me the files now, Horse-san." He snapped.

"Oh," Gosaikyu began, gaining the attention of the room, "you're a horse! Sorry, I just couldn't tell. I thought you were some sort of alien dog to be honest with you." The A.N.B.U disappeared and Gosaikyu could have sworn she heard a huff as the smoke around the ninja enveloped their body, taking them away from the office.

Horse soon returned, empty handed and the Hokage had had enough of everyone and everything. The day shouldn't have been all that hard, he thought to himself, but the moment this girl steps into my office, my blood pressure goes through the roof.

"Can I go then, Hokage-san? I'll be late to my classes otherwise."

Hiruzen's eye twitched.

"Leave." He said simply and that is exactly what Gosaikyu did, but not before she threw a smirk towards the old man as she went to pass through the door.

''

"Speak to him like that again, Sir, and I'll _show_ you a demon, do you understand? Or is your mind just that small?"

Gosaikyu was in the middle of a standoff between a large vegetable vendor. She'd sent Naruto to her house after the darling boy was scared off by the horrid man.

"What are you going to do you little brat?"

It was stupid of him to ask, really. The girl took a step back and turned around, seeping killer intent as she slowly began to walk away as the vendor began screaming and clutching at his head. The surrounding crowd immediately backed away from the child, not entirely sure what was happening to the vendor as the girl was a known _civilian_ child who attended a _civilian_ school. They parted as she walked through the street and all but ran away screaming when they heard the dark laughter from the child.

''

"Naru-chan! Get your butt here now kid."

Naruto made his way to the girl in the lounge area. He was swept up into the arms of said girl as soon as he stepped foot past the threshold.

"Iruka-san sent out the reports today. I'm so proud," as she said this, she squeezed the boy just that little bit tighter, "of you! Celebratory ramen for my Naru-chan! C'mon."

Naruto shook his head as he was dragged along by the overly enthusiastic Gosaikyu, but smiled none-the-less. He'd been trying his hardest to get his grades up since he became friends with the girl; tried his hardest at everything he did since he moved in with the girl and found that he was happy when she would smile at him like that, like what he achieved meant something. Even more so than that, he knew that it _did_ mean something; to her anyway and it felt good. Gosaikyu had become one of the most important people in his life. He never wanted to disappoint her.

"Welcome! What can I do for my favourite customers?" Ichiraku asked, a smile on his face.

"Naru-chan can order however much he wants today, Ichiraku-sama."

"What's the occasion?"

"This adorable little guy has done well in his schooling again this year and deserves a night filled with the most delicious ramen in the entire world." Ichiraku laughed aloud at this before turning his attention to Naruto. He reached out and ruffled the boys' hair.

"What'll you have kiddo?"

"Load me up with some miso please." Naruto replied.

''

She knew she shouldn't be there but Gosaikyu couldn't help herself. She made her way past the gates which stood there, imposing with the symbol for the infamous clan. It was an eerie place to be, despite knowing the truth behind its downfall. She could almost feel the lives of those that were struck down that day, could almost hear the screams of terror, the sounds of realisation; the sounds of acceptance. She could have sworn she heard footsteps...

She threw herself to the ground and rolled to the left, jumping up and slipping into a fighting stance. She tilted her head to the side when she recognised the attacker.

"Horse-san?" Her only reply was a few shuriken thrown her way and she decided that she'd just go home.

The A.N.B.U stood there for a moment as he watched the girl literally disappear without a trace. No chakra, no footprints; no sign that there had been another person there. The Hokage was not going to be happy with the report. Horse-san, or Nobiru as he was known when he was without a mask, was sent to retrieve the odd civilian child. The Hokage was convinced that the girl had breached the security around the Kage Tower, stealing a confidential file of information that could destroy villages. Nobiru had been sceptical, assuming the old man just wanted to pin something on the child who had dared to defy him and make him look a fool, but whatever jutsu she just used to escape him, that had him sending a silent apology to the man who led the ninja of the Hidden Leaf.

''

Gosaikyu had appeared in her kitchen, scaring the living daylight out of Naruto who had awoken and decided to grab a midnight snack.

"Are you alright Naru-chan?" Gosaikyu asked, a hand on her hip, smile on her face and amusement shinning in her eyes.

"What was that about Go-kun?! You scared me half to death!"

"Good thing it was only half, right? Now, what are you doing eating in the middle of the night?"

"Uh, this is all a dream." He said, his voice wavering, imitating that of a ghostly voice. "I'm not really he- Ouch!" Gosaikyu hit him upside the head.

"I'm not above corporal punishment Naru-chan. Finish that and head off to bed."

"Yes Ma'am!" He said, saluting her.

She watched him fondly as he ate his food and made his way down the hall. She wasn't sure what the future would bring for the jinchuruki now that she was in his life but she knew the boy would be a force to be reckoned with once he was out of the academy.

Having watched the series, Gosaikyu could never understand why the boy didn't try harder at being a ninja. She couldn't understand why the adults who claimed to care for the boy allowed him to, basically, do what he wanted. Sure he was punished for painting the faces on the Kage Mountain but really, what was that going to teach him? She distinctly remembered a moment in the series, at the beginning and during the 'Wave Arc' where it was revealed that the little ninja boy didn't even know what chakra was. Not this time around, Gosaikyu thought. She ensured to help the boy with his studies, made sure he understood what he was doing, why he was doing it and how it all worked. With her guidance he was a bit above average in his grades; not quite on par with Nara Shikamaru or Uchiha Sasuke but enough that he was beating students like Yamanaka Ino which, she thought, was a good sign.

 **Authors Note:** I hope that this wasn't too odd nor too, I don't know but I do hope that you've enjoyed this little chapter. Thank you.


End file.
